


Blood stains, laundromat and detective extraordinaire Park Yoochun

by dreams_about_sky



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_about_sky/pseuds/dreams_about_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i'm in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and i noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the frick' promt.<br/>Well not in underpants actually.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood stains, laundromat and detective extraordinaire Park Yoochun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so terribly sorry that i'm so late. at first i was in my depression corner and then it took time to make my notebook cooperate.  
> Big thanks to Boonies who dragged me out of my depression corner and beta'd me gently. You're so patient.)  
> And thanks to my friend Heliy who listened to the whole idea in Russian.

Ordinary laundry day was Tuesday but here he was. Friday, 3 am, his favorite laundromat, his favorite jacket which was ruined by his favorite... well, his only brother actually. Let me introduce to you Park Yoochun, composer extraordinaire, detective fiction lover and a neat freak.

 

He missed his laundry friends. Oh those talks about ruined clothes, all kinds of washing powders and bleaches! At least he wasn't alone in the laundromat. There was a gorgeous man putting his blood stained clothes in the washing machine. Wait, what? Thousands of plots from his favorite books and criminal shows instantly invaded Yoochun's thoughts, seventeen seasons of Midsummer murders, CSI Las Vegas, Agatha Christie's books. At this moment he was a self-professed detective and he was on a mission. Sneakily he grabbed bleach and stalked towards this gorgeous potential serial killer in sunglasses, ripped jeans, and leather jacket who was trying to make the machine work at the moment. Then Yoochun kind of stumbled on purpose pouring bleach on the man's jeans.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry! I can pay for them!” he said with his most sincere (and cutest) expression on his face.

 

The man frowned deeply at first but then he smiled and laughed quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“No, it's nothing, it was clearly an accident! Don't be sorry,” he said still chuckling. “But you could treat me to soju tomorrow if you still feel sorry.”

 

“Of course! Do you know this bar two blocks from here?” Yoochun asked. “Soju is fine there as well as snacks.”

 

“Yeah, I know this bar, 7 pm is ok?” And after a nod from Yoochun he continued, “Let's exchange numbers. By the way I'm Jaejoong.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Jaejoong. I'm Yoochun and I'm really sorry about your jeans,” Yoochun said, but in fact he didn't feel guilty at all.

 

They exchanged numbers, talked about weather and music for a while. And then they finished their laundry business and parted their ways. Well it was a success in Yoochun's opinion. He still didn't know what he would do tomorrow. But he was certain that all his favorite detective books and dramas were not for nothing. Well he decided that he just would improvise.

 

***

 

Next day Yoochun was waiting Jaejoong in the bar, nervous.

 

“Hey! You're early!” Jaejoong was suddenly behind him, patting his shoulder.

 

It startled Yoochun a little, but he managed to smile. It wasn't fair! For a potential maniac his new friend was too gorgeous. Sunglasses were gone. And without them he was even more handsome. Yoochun even had to remind himself that he was on a mission and not on a date.

 

They ordered drinks and started a conversation. It went smoothly. At first they continued talking about music, then they moved to movies and then Yoochun decided to ask Jaejoong about his relationships. It wasn't for personal purposes! From various shows and dramas he knew that sometimes murders weren't intentional and more often the victim was someone close to a murderer.

 

“Hey, by the way, do you have a girlfriend?” he asked cautiously.

 

“No, I'm not interested in girls,” Jaejoong answered cheerfully. Then he added with a little playful wink, “And no, I don't have a boyfriend at the moment. What about you?”

 

Yoochun felt his cheeks glow hot. He quickly answered that no, he was single. But of course he’d had a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends in college. He was quite popular.

 

“Ah, I see. You're cute. I had a boyfriend with a sweet smile like yours. Our relationship was stable. But he wasn't too fond of my work and my interests. So we broke up on bad terms,” Jaejoong said with a feral smirk.

 

Yoochun felt his mouth go dry. Now he was certain that Jaejoong killed his poor ex-boyfriend and not unintentionally. He swallowed nervously and probed again.

“So why do you do your laundry at 3 am in the morning? I had an excuse, my brother almost ruined my favorite jacket at the party. So it was an emergency. Are you a night kind of person?”

 

“Not at all. Let's say I just was inspired so in my case it was an emergency too,” Jaejoong answered with a hint of something that got Yoochun's limbs trembling a little. And just like this he absolutely not on purpose spilled his drink on the potential killer’s white t'shirt.

 

“I'm sorry. Why I am always like this?” now he was really a bit sorry.

 

Jaejoong just chuckled and after assuring Yoochun that he would be back in 5 minutes he went in the men's room. Leaving his phone on the table.

 

In fact Yoochun felt guilty. But at the same time he just sensed that he was too close to find real proof of a murder, so he grabbed Jaejoong's phone quickly and after a short struggle with a blocked screen he was scrolling down sent messages. And he stopped dead after the second one.

 

It was written in a cheerful manner but the subject was terrifying.

 

“Hey, Changminnie! Who is your favorite hyung? Isn't this amazing person me? Long story short, Changminnie. You're my favorite dongsaeng. And I need your help. How to get rid of a body? I'll cook you your favorite dishes if you'll help me!”

 

While scared Yoochun read this message Jaejoong returned.

 

“Why are you holding my phone?” he asked.

 

At this exact moment Yoochun whispered. “So there is a serial killers community”.

 

They were silent for a whole minute. Yoochun was too scared to say anything, and Jaejoong - just shocked. And then he laughed almost hysterically.

 

“Oh my god! You have thought that I was a murderer?”

 

“Well, you had blood stains on your clothes. And then you were just creepy, and then this message…”

 

“I was trying to be charming! You were flirting with me, you even poured goddamn bleach on my jeans! And you were so cute!,” Jaejoong shouted.

 

“I was trying to investigate! And this message clearly proves that there is a whole community of serial killers!” Yoochun shouted in answer.

 

“I'm a writer! I'm working on a detective story now! I was consulting! And obviously it wasn't human blood!”

 

“You're a writer?” Yoochun was astonished.

 

“Well I wrote only romances until now, that's why I need a consultant. Changmin writes thrillers. He is good at those things.”

 

They stayed silent for a while.

 

“Awkward,” Yoochun said sheepishly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I feel so sorry. Well, really sorry this time. Let me make it up to you!”

 

“Oh, so now you want to date me,” Jaejoong said sarcastically. “Lucky for you that you're still too cute to say no to.”

 

***

 

It was 2 in the morning and Yoochun was at his favorite laundromat with a bag of bloody clothes, damn his boyfriend and his experiments. He wasn't alone in the laundromat. There was a young guy with blue hair in a pajama and bright sneakers.

Yoochun put clothes in the washing machine angrily texting his boyfriend.

 

 

 

DetectiveChun: I hate you.

DetectiveChun: Don't you dare sleep.

MurdererExtraordinaire Sorry, Chunnie-ah.

 

 

 

He was interrupted by gentle coughing. The guy with blue hair was standing near him.

 

“Hey, I didn't want to cut in, but are those blood stains? I can help with them. I know how to wash them out without damaging clothes. I'm not a crazy maniac or anything. Well I hope you're not a crazy maniac too. Just had an experience.”

 

In the close distance Yoochun could see the pattern on guy’s pajamas of this guy. It was a tiny Lich King from World of Warcraft on a pink pony.

 

“Thank you,” Yoochun said sweetly. “It would be very kind of you. And I'm not a crazy maniac.”

 

While his new friend, his name was Junsu, explained the mechanics of the complicated process of washing out blood stains, Yoochun texted his boyfriend.

 

 

 

DetectiveChun: I think I found a new friend.

DetectiveChun: You will like him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic in engish.


End file.
